Valentine kalandos élete
by Valentine731
Summary: Valentine megismerkedik Harryékkel akik most kezdik, majd a 7. évet az iskolában. Sok kalanban vesznek részt együtt és több éves titkokról rántják le a leplet. A történet a HP6 és a HP7 történéseit nem veszi figyelembe és Sirius nem halt meg.
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

Indulás és reggeli, avagy már kora reggeli szópárbaj

Esik, állapítottam meg álmosan miután elhúztam az ablak elől a sötétítőt. Miért is várna az ember lánya mást egy nyári napon, minthogy essen az eső? Mondjuk Angliában lakom, ezen meg sem kéne lepődnöm. Bár 11 éves korom óta csak a nyári szünetben vagyok itthon, az eső most még rátesz egy lapáttal az amúgy is nyomott hangulatomra. Már megint alig aludtam valamit. Ez azóta van, hogy… NEM! Nem szabad emlékeznem!

Pedig amikor kicsi voltam és szomorú, mindig kinéztem az ablakon és egyből jobb kedvem lett. Ez talán azért volt, mert a szobám ablakából belátni szinte az egész birtokot. Látom a tavat, az erdőt, a hegyeket, melyek tetejét ellepi a köd és az erdőn túli kis falucskát. Emlékszem amikor… nem már megint csak rájuk gondolok. Annyira fáj a hiányuk, és amit tettem. Miattam volt, csak az én hibám az egész, saját felelőtlenségem folytán vesztettem el őket. Szúrni kezd a szemem. A francba, nem akarok sírni. Veszek pár mély levegőt és megpróbálok arra gondolni, ami ma vár rám.

Nagyapámmal - aki szerint nem szabad a múltban élni - elmegyünk a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállására.

Hogy mi az a Főnix Rendje?

Egyszerű. Azon boszorkányok és varázslók csoportja, akik küzdenek Voldemort és a halálfalói ellen. Amúgy én is boszorkány vagyok. A nagyapám minden idők legnagyobb mágusa Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója. Ennek ellenére én a francia Beauxbatons Mágusakadémián tanulok.

Merengésemnek Abby a házimanóm vet véget.

- Kisasszony felébredt? - kérdezi az én manó dajkám. Kiskorom óta ő viseli gondom, mert nagyapa nagyon elfoglalt.

- Még nem teljesen – felelem. - Éppen ezért egy kávé jól esne. - fejezem be – jólesne, mondom és várom a hatást, ami nem is marad el.

- Kávét? - sápítja az én manó dajkám olyan hangfrekvenciával, hogy azt hittem megreped az üveg - A kisasszony nem tudja, mit kér Abbytől.

Felvonom a szemöldököm a választ hallva.

- A kisasszony még nagyon fiatal ahhoz, hogy kávét igyon.

Hát persze, forgatom meg a szemeim végül is csak tizenhét éves leszek nemsokára.

- Abby! - kezdem szelíden - Tudom, hogy nem vagyok mostanában egy, hogy is fejezzem ki magam…

Idegesen beletúrok a hajamba - mindig ezt csinálom, ha valami zavar - és megnézegetem a hosszát, ami nem kevés. De térjünk vissza a jelenbe.

- Tudom, mostanában egy kicsit a múltban élek - csak egy kicsit, ironizálok magamban -, de megpróbálok a jelenben élni Kérlek most ne gyere azzal, hogy a kávé nem egészséges jó? - suttogom el a mondandóm. Abby rám emeli hatalmas manó szemeit.

- Nem szeretem, amikor a kisasszony szenved, a kisasszony gyönyörű, amikor mosolyog. Nem lenne szabad szenvednie. - a mondat végére már sírt. Na jó, ez enyhe kifejezés rá.

Mellé sétálok, egy intéssel odavarázsolok egy zsebkendőt és átnyújtom neki. Közben próbálok mosolyogni, de csak egy halvány szájrándulásra futja.

Abby jó hangosan kifújja az orrát, majd a ruhásszekrényemből előveszi az aznapi ruhámat. Bár én is ki bírom venni őket, de tudom jól, hogy Abby akkor nagyon megbántódna, így hagyom.

Kiszed a szekrényből egy burgundi vörös egybe részes szoknyát, aminek mell alatt van egy aranyszínű masnija. Maga a ruha főnixhímzésekkel van ellátva, arany a szegélye, az ujja része lefelé bővül és hullámos, leér a térdemig, ahogy a szoknya rész is. Kiszedi a hozzá tartozó fehérneműt. Cipőnek pedig egy szintén burgundi vörös balerina cipőt vesz ki arany főnix csattal.

Az egész ruhakölteményt odaadja nekem, én pedig - még ő rendet tesz a szobámban - bemegyek a fürdőbe és a reggeli tisztálkodás után felöltözve lépek ki onnan.

Leülök a fésülködőasztalhoz, Abby pedig kifésüli a gubancokat a hajamból, amit egy bűbáj tart fönn, hogy ne a földön húzzam. Mint már említettem - de lehet, hogy nem -, a hajam eddig soha nem volt vágva és majdnem tizenhét év alatt megnő egy kicsit. De én így szeretem. Abby befonja a felét és csinál belőle egy laza kontyot, a többit pedig kiengedi és kifésüli még egyszer. Ennek ellenére, ha felállok. még mindig térd alá fog érni egy picivel.

Abby a nyakamba csatolja az egyik kristályfőnix nyakláncom és én pedig beteszem a hozzá tartozó kristály főnix fülbevalót, ami aranyba van foglalva. Hát igen. Aki rám néz, egyből tudja, hogy egy kicsit főnix mániás vagyok, bár minden állatot szeretek, legyen az pegazus, kutya, sárkány vagy akár kígyó. Amúgy nekem is van egy főnixem meg nagyapának is. Az én főnixem nagyapa főnixének a lánya. Csingilingnek hívják. Akkoriban oda meg vissza voltam a Pán Péterért, így Csinget is onnan neveztem el. Mi szinte együtt nőttünk fel.

Megigazítom a karkötőm és végighúzom a kezem az ismerős mondaton, majd a pálcámat lekicsinyítem és ráteszem a karkötőre. Aki megnézi az egy bőr karkötőt lát, rajta egy mondattal és egy kis medállal, ami a pálcám.

Várakozva nézek Abbyre, aki egy hangos sóhaj és egy nemtetsző pillantás után végre átnyújtja nekem a bögre feketekávémat.

- A kisasszonynak nem kéne kávét inni. Abby meg is mondta az úrnak, de az úr szerint, ha a kisasszony kávét akar, akkor hadd igyon. De az úr ezzel csak elkényezteti a kisasszonyt és amúgy sem egészséges - motyogja a manó.

Mostanában simán iszom cukor és tej nélkül, de ki lehet bírni. Nem olyan rossz. Leteszem a már üres bögrét az asztalra és elveszem Abbytől a fekete köpenyem. Felveszem, és bekapcsolom az arany főnix csatot. Megnézem magam a tükörben és megállapítom, hogy nem is festek olyan rosszul.

- Köszönöm Abby, majd jövök valamikor - búcsúzom el a dajkámtól.

Gyorsan leszaladok a szobámból - ami amúgy a kúria egyik tornya -, a bejárati csarnokig ahol már vár rám az én drága mindenkinél csicsásabb talárt viselő nagyapám. Habár ezt most nem látni, mert eltakarja a fekete úti köpenye. Szórakozott csillogással a szemében néz rám félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Jó reggelt! - adok egy puszit az arcára és nézek rá türelmetlenül.

- Neked is - mosolyodik el ő olyan, hm… nagyapásan. - Jól aludtál? - kérdezi aggódva, pedig nem mondtam neki, hogy nem tudok mostanság aludni. De ismer, biztos tudja, hogy mi a baj.

- Minden rendben?- kérdezi, miközben látja, hogy nagyon elkalandoztam.

Én pedig, hogy tereljem a témát, felteszem az első kérdést, ami az eszembe jut.

- Mikor megyünk? – mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy ez csak figyelemelterelő kérdés, bár már valóban kíváncsi vagyok.

- Most - feleli még mindig aggódva és átnyújt nekem egy pici pergamendarabot. Gyorsan elolvasom "Grimmauld tér 12". Ennyi áll rajt. Visszaadom nagyapának a darabkát, ő pedig elégeti, ahogy a kezébe fogja, majd felhúzza a köpenye csuklyáját. Én is így teszek a sajátommal és nagyapa vezetésével kilépek a nagy bejárati ajtón a szakadó esőbe.

Egy kézlegyintéssel vízlepergetővé teszem a köpenyem, majd felzárkózok nagyapa mellé.

- Hoppanálunk – mondja, miközben kiérünk a birtok határához és felém nyújtja a karját.

- Én is tudok - motyogom az ismerős rántás után, amivel arra céloztam, hogy a Beauxbatonsban már 15 éves kor felett el lehet végezni a hoppanálási vizsgát, amit én meg is tettem.

- Tudom – bólint, miközben kilépünk egy sikátorból.

Itt is szakad az eső.

- Ez a Grimmauld tér - mondja nagyapa halkan.

- Nem mondod! - forgatom meg a szemem. - Azt hittem a Foltozott üst.

Körbenéz nincs-e a környéken valaki. Én is lehunyom a szemem és koncentrálok, de nagyapám és a saját varázserőmön kívül nem érzek semmit. Jól le van védve a ház. Nem tudom megállni, hogy egy kicsit ne kötözködjek

- Túl sokat vagy Rémszemmel, lassan rajtad is kiüt az őrült paranoiája. - Nagyapám vett rám egy szórakozott pillantást, majd előre int a fejével.

- Látod azt ott? – kérdezi, én pedig előre nézve meglátom, ahogy a 11 és 13 számú ház között még egy ház "tör utat magának".

- Aha – motyogom, miközben nagyapa után megindulok a ház felé. Nagyapa hármat kopogtat, az ajtón majd belép rajta én pedig követem, magam mögött halkan becsukva az ajtót.

Levarázsolja magáról a köpenyt és láthatóvá válik a talárja. Dobszóló. Tudtam - húzom el a szám - nagyapám talárját látva, ami narancssárga, neon zöld körökkel. Nem igaz, hogy az összes talár közül képes megtalálni a világ legrondább talárjait. De nem csak most, hanem mindig. MINDIG. Na jó, nyugalom. Kicsit frusztrált vagyok ennyi az egész, beszív, kifúj. Izgulok, hogy hogyan fognak fogadni a bent lévők.

Meg is érkeztünk egy tágas konyhába, ami majdnem tele van. Csupa vörös üstök. De akad közte barna, tejföl szőke és fekete is. Belépésünkre mindenki abba hagyta, amit csinált és érdeklődve néz hol rám, hol nagyapára.

- Jó reggelt és jó étvágyat! Nem akarunk zavarni, folytassátok nyugodtan. Perselus, kijönnél egy pillanatra? - néz át nagyapám a konyha egy sötét sarkába ahol eddig Perselus egy tejföl szőke hajú fiúval beszélgetett.

A mondat végére feláll majd sötét lobogó talárral mellénk ér. Látszólag közben mindenki visszatér az evéshez és a beszélgetéshez.

Én, nagyapa és Perselus kicsit távolabb megyünk a konyhától.

- Szia! - köszönök egy gyenge mosollyal Perselusnak. Ő erre csak felvonja az egyik szemöldökét és egy biccentés után nagyapára néz várakozóan.

- Perselus, Valentine itt marad egy ideig veletek. Rendben? – kérdezi, vagy inkább mondja nagyapa neki.

- Rendben - érkezik a felelet vonakodva. - Nem baj, legalább lesz valaki Dracón kívül, aki ért a bájitalokhoz, mert Potter és kis csapata még mindig siralmas - fejezi be mondatát, ami csak úgy csöpögött a gúnytól.

- Rendben - bólintok én is. Perselus a köpenyemért nyúl, hogy segítsen levenni.

- Rég láttalak - ölelem meg, miközben a köpenyem a fogasra varázsolja. Ő visszaölel egy pillanatra, majd elenged. Felhúzott szemöldökkel néz végig rajtam

- Hova készülsz? – kérdezi, miközben megyünk visszafelé.

- Ide - forgatom meg szemeimet a kérdést halva. - Amúgy a köpeny melegített volt azért nem fáztam kint - mondom majd a bólintása után belépünk az ebédlőbe.

Egy kedvesnek látszó pufók asszonyság közeledik felénk.

- Molly, ő itt az unokám, Valentine! - mutat be nagylelkűen nagyapa, Perselus pedig visszamegy a szőke fiú mellé.

- Szervusz, kis drágám. Én Molly Weasley vagyok – mondja, majd megölel. Egy pillanatra meglepődök a kedves gesztustól, majd visszaölelem. Tehát nem csak kedvesnek néz ki, de az is.

- Valentine Dumbledore, örvendek.

- Reggeliztettek már? - kérdezi Mrs Weasley.

Nagyapa sürgős ügyeire hagyatkozva megy kifelé, de természetesen fontosnak tartja megemlítenie, hogy én még ma nem ettem. Erre Mrs Weasley kedvesen, de azért olyan figyelmeztetően nyom le a legközelebbi székre, amivel tudatja, hogy én innen addig fel nem kellek amíg nem ettem.

- Maradj itt kis drágám, mindjárt hozok neked valamit - mondja és elmegy a sütőhöz.

- Szia! - köszön a bal oldalamon ülő férfi. Szőkésbarna hajába pár ősz hajszál is vegyül, kedves mosolygós arca van és meleg borostyán színű szemei. - Remus Lupin vagyok! - nyújtja felém a kezét.

- Valentine Dumbledore - mondom én is mosolyogva.

- Ejnye, Holdsáp! Máris udvarolsz a hölgynek - mondja egy bársonyos hang az asztalfőről, ami a jobb oldalamon van.

És egy gyönyörű égkék szempár az, ami magára vonja a figyelmem. Pillantásom látva mosolyra húzza a száját. Fekete haja van, ami a válláig ér. Igazán tetszetős arc és azok a már említett égkék szemek, amik egy felnőtthöz képest huncutul már-már gyerekes lelkesedéssel csillognak.

- Sirius Black - nyújtja felém ő is a kezét én is felé nyújtom a sajátom.

- Valentine Dumbledore – mondom. Közben finoman megrázza a kezem, majd mikor engedném el a kezét, kézcsókot ad rá.

- Örvendek a találkozásnak! - leheli a kezemre.

- Én is. – motyogom, miközben a szemembe néz. Na, ne te jó ég elpirultam, ez annyira ciki. De a kezem még mindig nem engedi el, ahogy a tekintetem sem. A pillanatnak Mrs Weasley vet véget, aki elém lebegteti az enni valót. Rántotta és szalonna.

- Jó étvágyat, kis drágám! - mondja nekem mosolyogva, miközben megsimogatja a hátam

- Köszönöm! - mondom én is mosolyogva, Sirius pedig elengedi a kezem.

Pár perc evés után furcsa érzésem támad. Körbepillantok a helységbe, majd rá akadok a furcsa érzés okára Remus mellett. Hát persze, ki más, húzom el a szám.

- Rémszem, miért nézel rám a mágikus szemeddel? Idegesít, szeretnék enni, ha nem zavar. - mondom miközben bekapok még egy falatot. Meg kell hagyni Mrs Weasley nagyon jó szakács.

- Nem, nem zavar. Érdekes híreket kaptam Franciaországból - mondja karcos hangján. Erre a mondatra megáll a villa a kezemben.

- Milyen nagy volt a kár az iskolán? - kérdezi.

Na, erre végkép elmegy az étvágyam. Leteszem a villáimat és megtörlöm a számat a szalvétámmal.

- Miért érdekel? - kérdezem végül miközben Perselus tekintettét keresem.

- Miért ne? – kérdezi, mikor megtalálom Perselus tekintetétt és egy pillanatra sajnálat fut át rajta.

Francba, ő is tudja, Rémszem is, Nem igaz, hogy nagyapa nem bírta befogni a száját.

- Én is hallottam sok dolgot - vonom meg a vállam nemtörődöm módon. - Példának okáért, hogy - javíts ki, ha tévedek -, de újra az auror szakmában dolgozol?

Szegény aurorok teszem hozzá gondolatban.

- Igen, gondolom Albus mondta. - jön a válasz, majd meghúzza a flaskáját.

- Nem, nem ő mondta. Nem adom ki a forrásaim - mondom egy szemtelen mosollyal, kérdő pillantását látva.

- Szemtelen fruska – mondja, miközben a mágikus szeme körbejár az üregében.

Engem akarsz ijesztgetni öreg? Ha harc hát legyen harc.

- De ez a szemtelen fruska bármikor felmossa veled a padlót egy varázs párbajban. – mondom, majd iszok egy korty töklevet.

- Rendben! A kölykökkel most úgyis gyakorlati óra lesz - biccent a kb. velem egykorú társaságra magával szemben. - Csatlakozhatsz és megmutathatod mennyit fejlődtél - mondja.

Erre mindenki érdeklődve pillant rám.

- Múltkor is te vesztettél - vonok vállat és rábólintok.

Hát igen ez a nap is jól kezdődik. M ég fel sem keltem rendesen és már párbajozhatok. Bár mit szépítsünk a dolgon, szeretek párbajozni. Mondjuk, azóta nem párbajoztam amióta… Nem, rázom meg a fejem. Erre most nem szabad gondolnom. Hogy is van az a mondás? Ja, igen: Panem et circenses /Kenyeret és cirkuszt/


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Láz és rémálom

Felállok az asztaltól, amikor is azt veszem észre, hogy eltűnt a lábam alól a talaj és valaki ölbe kapott.

Elmosolyodok, mikor meglátom „támadóm" arcát és adok neki egy puszit, mire arca hajával megegyező vörös színt vesz fel. A támadóm, aki most átdob ikertestvére karjaiba George Weasley és aki elkap az Fred Weasley. Bizony, a híres Weasley ikrek. Adok Frednek is egy puszit aki szintén elpirul. Ő nem dob át senki karjaiba, még csak nem is tesz le a földre, hanem megindul a konyhából kifelé, George követ minket. Én pedig biztos, ami biztos alapon átkarolom Fred nyakát, a fejem pedig a vállára hajtom.

- Fred és George Weasley, azonnal tegyétek le Valentine-t és kérjetek tőle bocsánatot!-ér minket utol Mrs. Weasley hangja, de az ikrek úgy mennek tovább, mintha meg se hallották volna.

- Semmi gond, Mrs Weasley, csak rág láttuk egymást és szeretnénk elbeszélgetni egy kicsit – kiáltom hátra a fiúk anyjának megnyugtatásképpen.

Ő egy picit elcsodálkozik, gondolom azon, hogy honnan ismerjük egymást, majd bólint. Felmegyünk egy lépcsőn aminek a falán manófejek vannak kirakva, gondolom díszítésképpen. A „díszítés" bizarrságára való tekintettel szerintem ez egy sötét varázsló család otthona lehetett régen. Mivelhogy Sirius ült az asztalfőn lehet, sőt biztos, hogy ő a ház ura, tehát ez a Black család otthona volt. Mondjuk amikor bejöttünk láttam, hogy a bejárati ajtótól nem messze van egy elfüggönyözött rész, ami véleményem szerint egy festményt takar. Vajon ki lehet rajta? Közben még megyünk, kb. az első emelet hatodik szobája előtt állunk csak meg és bemegyünk. Egy díszes szobában vagyunk, állapítom meg miután körül néztem. Két ágy, éjjeliszekrények, két nagy szekrény és két íróasztal, székkel.

- Fred, lennél szíves letenni? – hajolok oda Fred füléhez. Ő pedig letesz, de kérdőn néz rám.

- Honnan tudod, hogy én vagyok Fred és nem ő? – int a mellette álló testvére felé.

- Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük. Tudom, hogy te vagy Fred és ő George – mondom nekik.

Durcásan levágódnak az egyik ágyra helyet hagyva maguk között nekem, én pedig le is ülök közéjük.

- Nem értem, ez miért olyan nagy baj. De ha szeretnétek Fred téged Georgenak, George téged pedig Frednek foglak nevezni – pillantok rájuk. Ők erre egyszerre rázzák meg a fejüket.

- Nem csak zavaró, hogy téged ezzel nem tudunk megviccelni – mondja George. Megforgatom a szemeim. Fred a bal oldalról, még George a jobb oldalról karolja át a vállam.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezi Fred. Pillantásom látva gyorsan magyarázkodni kezd.

- Tudod, Rémszem túlzott kíváncsisága és az, hogy nem írtál nekünk egy hónapja semmilyen levelet – fejezi be, pillantásába pedig keveredik a kérdés, aggódás és szomorúság.

Én lerúgom a cipőim, felteszem a lábam az ágyra, átkarolom a karommal és ráhajtom a fejemet.

- Én... – kezdem halkan – most nem szeretnék erről beszélni – hadarom el gyorsan a végét. Érzem, hogy mindketten körkörös mozdulatokat írnak le kezeikkel a hátamon még a fejüket két oldalt a vállamra hajtják.

- Nincs semmi baj – suttogják egyszerre halkan. Veszek egy mély levegőt ami zokogásba csap át. Fred ölbe vesz és elkezd ringatni, George pedig az egyik éjjeliszekrényhez megy és elkezd benne kutatni.

- Az én hibám – sírom Fredbe kapaszkodva.

- Sss, nincs semmi baj – próbál csitítani Fred és simogatja a hajam és a hátam. George lép oda hozzánk kezében két bájitalos fiola van.

- Igyál – nyújtja felém az egyiket amiben ha jól látom a kék színű nyugtató főzet van. Annyira sírok, hogy nem tudom elvenni tőle, ezért Fred gyengéden lefogja a karjaim még George megitatja velem a bájitalt. Először az egyiket, majd a másikat is. Jól gondoltam az íze alapján az egyik nyugtató főzet, a másik pedig álomtalan álom ital. A szemem lassan kezd lecsukódni az álomtalan álom miatt, de küzdök a fent maradásért.

- Sajnálom – suttogom Fred nyakába.

- Tudjuk és nincs mit – mondja George, míg Fred eldől velem az ágyon.

- Szeretlek titeket és nagyon hiányoztatok – mondom már félálomba és csak távoli hangként hallom az ikrek válaszát.

- Ezt is tudjuk és te is nekünk – mondják. Fred kibújik mellőlem, majd betakargat és visszafekszik mellém. George pedig szerintem leült az egyik íróasztalhoz.

- Aludj jól, minden rendben lesz, mi vigyázzunk rád – mondja, miközben fejemet a mellkasára teszem és elnyom az álom.

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki veszekszik az ikrekkel.

- Láza van? – hallok egy aggódó hangot. Hmm, ismerős. Ó, hát persze, Mrs. Weasley az. Valaki megtapogatja a homlokom, majd egy aggódó hang szólal meg alattam.

- Igen, van. Szerintem elég magas – mondja a hang. Fred, ismerem fel.

- Hadd nézzem – hallom közelebbről Mrs. Weasley hangját és érzem, hogy egy hideg kéz fogja meg a homlokom, én pedig elhúzódom, mert így is nagyon fázom.

- Semmi baj, kis drágám – suttogja Mrs Weasley.

Lassan kinyitom a szemem.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi aggódva.

- Fázom – suttogom és közben erősebben kapaszkodom Fredbe.

- Nagyon magas láza van. Mindjárt kérek valamilyen lázcsillapítót Perselustól – mondja, majd egy újabb rám vetett aggódó pillantás után kimegy a szobából.

- Nagyon megijesztettél minket – mondja George az ágyából egy könyv mögül.

- Sajnálom – mondom miközben még jobban Fredhez bújok, mert fázok. – Mennyi az idő? – kérdezem tőlük.

- Mindjárt vacsora – mondja Fred. – Nagyon fázol? – kérdezi pedig látom, hogy azóta tettek rám még két takarót.

- Igen – válaszom elhallva. George elővesz még egy takarót és betakargat vele.

- Ez nagyon nem jó – mondja George.

Mielőtt folytatni tudná kopogtatás hangzik fel, majd belép a szobába Perselus és az aggódó Mrs. Weasley.

- Mi történt? – kérdezi az ikrektől.

- Kiborult nem tudtuk megnyugtatni ezért, adtam neki nyugtató főzetett és álomtalan álom bájitalt – mondja George. – Azóta idáig aludt, de úgy egy órája rázni kezdte a hideg és tettünk rá még két takarót, mert a melegítő bűbáj nem volt elég.

- Értem – mondja Perselus, majd közelebb lép hozzánk.

Meg akarja nézni a lázam, de én a fejemre húzom a takarót.

- Valentine, ne gyerekeskedj – mondja gúnyolódva.

- Nem gyerekeskedem – mondom a takaró alól. – Hideg lesz a kezed, Mrs. Weasley keze is hideg volt.

- Azt mondod hideg? – kérdezi és egy kevés pánikot vélek felfedezni a hangjában.

- Igen – mondom majd óvatosan kinézek a takaró alól. – Minden hideg – motyogom a szemébe nézve.

- Ide tudnád hívni Csingilinget? – kérdezi aggódva. Gyengén bólintok.

- Csing – suttogom, mert érzem, hogy lassan a hangom is elmegy. Megjelenik nagy tűzcsóva közepette az én főnixem.

- Valami baj van?- trillázza aggódva Csing.

- Fázom – suttogom neki.

- Az nagyon, nem jó – trillázza és a kinyújtott karomra repül. – Nem kéne neki elmondanod, hogy mostanában csak kávét iszol, nem eszel semmit és alig alszol?

- Lehet – akarnám mondani, de köhögésbe megy át és nem tudom abbahagyni.

- Hát ez remek – lép oda hozzám Perselus. Elzavarja Fredet és leül az ágyra.

- Valentine, ezt idd meg – nyújt felém egy bájitalt, amit nagy nehezen leerőltetek a torkomon.

- Mikor aludtál utoljára rendesen? – kérdezi szigorúan.

- Most? – suttogom neki, de úgy látom nem vevő a viccelődésre. – Öö úgy kb. három hete – mondom akadozva, mert megint elkezdek köhögni.

- Mi lehet a baj? – néz rám Csing.

- Nem tom – nézzek rá. – Szerinted?

Azt vesszem észre, hogy a kezeim között vér csöpög a takaróra. Perselus ölbe kap és megindul kifelé. Csing repül utánunk, Fred, George és Mrs. Weasley szintén követ minket. Hallom, hogy Mrs. Weasley elkezd sírni. Közben én még mindig vért köhögök fel.

Sirius és Remus jön velünk szemben és mikor meglátnak, rögtön oda szaladnak hozzánk Sirius kikap Perselus kezéből.

- Mit csináltál vele Pipogyusz? – kérdezi morogva.

Én pedig megfogom az arcát és úgy mozdítom, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. És megmutatom neki az emlékeimet amik már lassan három hete gyötörnek.

Az év utolsó előtti napja volt. Én és Ariadné éppen beszélgetünk, még Ariadne bátyja Alaric és menyasszonya Miranda az esküvőjüket szervezgették. Alaric és Ariadne egyébként ikrek és aranyvérűek, de ők ezt nem szeretik hangoztatni.

Miranda mugli származású volt. Mi voltunk a diákok szemében a mondjuk úgy védelmezők. A négy muskétás, már elsős korunk óta. Még egyforma karkötőnk is volt, amin egy mondat szerepelt: „Unos pro omnibus, omnes pro uno!" vagyis „Egy mindenkiért, mindenki egyért!".

Egyszer csak berobbant az ajtó ebéd közepén. Halálfalók szállták meg a termet és a tanári karból a mi drága SVK tanárunk Annie Streesemann és több diák, köztük az SVK tanárnő lánykája Arakne is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Gyorsan védőfalat emeltünk, én pedig zsupszkulcsokat hoztam létre, hogy a kicsiket el tudjuk vinni. Ariadnenak adtam a kész zsupszkulcsokat, aki csoportokba állította a kisebbeket és úgy adta oda nekik. Közben pedig Alaric és Miranda a támadásokat védték ki.

Már csak egy csoport ötödéves volt, amikor megtört a védelem és én az SVK tanárral találtam szemben magam míg Ariadne az unokatestvérével, aki a tanárnő már említett lánya Arakné. Alaric és Miranda eközben kiütött pár halálfalót és a tanárok segítségével visszaszorították őket.

Akkor azonban a halálfalók közül kilépett az ikrek anyja, Miranda felé irányította a pálcáját és kimondta a halálos átkot.

Ekkor több dolog történt egyszerre. Ariadne figyelmeztetni akarta Mirandát, amikor Arakné szíven szúrta őt egy tőrrel. Alaric pedig Miranda elé állt így őt találta el a halálos átok. Én elindultam feléjük, de egy capitulatus átrepített a termen és mire felálltam pont abban a pillanatban találta el Mirandát is a halálos átok. Megnéztem ki tette ezt, a mi drága tanárunk Annie Streemann volt az. Nem gondolkodtam csak kimondtam rá a halálos átkot ő pedig élettelenül esett a padlóra. Ekkor érkeztek az aurorok és a halálfalók menekülőre fogták.

Újra a folyosón állunk. Sirius kék szemébe nézek és elkezdek sírni, ő pedig magához ölel.

- Minden rendben lesz – mondja és elkezd lefelé vinni, majd az étkező melletti helységbe vezet, azon belül a kandallóhoz. – Elmegyünk Madame Pomfreyhez és ő meggyógyít téged rendben? – kérdezi.

Bólintásom után felmarkol egy adag hop-port és belép velem a kandallóba.

- Roxforti gyengélkedő – kiálltja, majd eltűnünk és a Roxfort gyengélkedőjén lyukadunk ki.

- Madam Pomfrey – kiáltja Sirius, majd letesz az egyik ágyra, a javasasszony pedig kilép az irodájából.

- Nagyon magas láza van. Nem tudtuk mivel levinni és egy ideje vért köhög fel – Madame Pomfrey vet rám egy aggódó pillantást és elkezdi a diagnosztikai vizsgálatokat.

- Mikor ettél és aludtál rendesen? – kérdezi szigorúan.

Én csak megrántom a vállam, ő pedig vett rám egy csúnya pillantást és elmegy az irodájába, majd bájitalokkal tér vissza. Sorban nyújtja oda a fiolákat én pedig megadóan megiszom őket.

- Most pedig megeszed ezt – nyújt felém egy tányér levest. – Aztán beveszed még ezt a két bájitalt és alszol – mondja nekem.

Vet Siriusra egy nemtetsző pillantást aki az egész idő alatt ott ült mellettem és simogatta a hátam.

– Mr. Black, esetleg nem menne haza? Valentine most már rendben lesz.

Sirius erre csak megnagyobbítja az ágyat és lefekszik mellém.

– Sajnálom Madame, de megígértem Valentine-nek, hogy vigyázok rá – mondja Sirius.

- Rendben – morogja a Madame és oda varázsol Sirius elé is egy tálcát, ami tele van kajával. - Csak azért, hogy ne tudja azt mondani, hogy éheztetem. Jó éjszakát! – mondja, majd vissza megy az irodájába.

- Jó étvágyat! – mondja vidáman, majd elkezd enni.

- Jó étvágyat! – motyogom én is.

Csendben eszünk pár percig, mikor már nem bírok több levest leerőltetni.

- Nem bírod megenni? – kérdezi halkan Sirius, én pedig megrázom a fejem.

Leteszi a tálcáját és magához húz.

- Próbáljuk ki úgy, hogy én etetlek – mondja teljesen komolyan a szemembe nézve.

Gyengén elmosolyodok és megrázom a fejem.

- Hát akkor nem. Pedig vicces lett volna – mondja nekem, majd átnyújtja a maradék bájitalokat. – Majd legközelebb – kacsint rám, miután megittam a fiolák tartalmát.

Halványan érzem amint elpirulok, de ezt a láznak tudom be.

- Itt az alvás ideje – mondja, betakargat és puszit nyom a homlokomra. – Jó éjt! – suttogja, majd feláll az ágyamról és átmegy egy másikba, gondolom a sajátjára.

– Jó éjt! – mondom neki én is és elalszok.

Órákkal később arra ébredek, hogy valaki a nevemet kiálltja és, hogy leestem az ágyról.

– Mi történt? – kérdezem Siriust, bár tudom a választ.

– Rémálmod volt – mondja aggódva – és leestél az ágyadról.

– Sajnálom, nem akartalak felébreszteni – mondom neki, miközben ölbe kap.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondja, majd letesz az ágyra és megint betakargat. – Bárkivel előfordulhat – mondja, mélyen a szemembe nézve.

– Az én hibám volt, miattam haltak meg – mondom már megint sírva. – Ráadásul megöltem valakit, egy gyilkos vagyok.

- Ez nem igaz – mondja miközben megölel – Nem miattad haltak meg, hanem Voldemort miatt. És a helyedbe én is megöltem volna azt a nőt.

Pár perccel később, mikor megnyugszom feláll és menne át az ágyába, de én megfogom a kezét.

– Nem aludnál velem? – kérdezem suttogva és a végére teljesen elpirulok.

- Rendben! Menj egy kicsit arrébb – mondja és bemászik mellém a takaró alá.

Látja, hogy nagyon nézem a mellkasát és vet rám egy mosolyt.

- Nyugodtan használhatsz párnának – mondja nekem kajánul.

Ráfekszem mellkasára ő pedig átölel a derekamnál fogva.

– Minden rendben lesz – simít végig a hátamon.

– Megígéred? – kérdezem tőle.

– Megígérem – mondja, majd megpuszilja a fejem búbját. Furcsa érzésem támad az késztet rá, hogy feltegyem a következő kérdést.

- Mindig velem maradsz? – nézek a szemébe kezeimet pedig mellkasán pihentetem.

- Örökkön-örökké – nézz a szemebe.

Én pedig megnyugodva, hunyom be a szemem. Sirius szuszogása altatódalként ringat álomba. Furcsa módon aznap este nem volt több rémálom. Egyikünk se látta, hogy milyen bordó, arany, kék, sárga, ezüst és zöld színkavalkád vett minket körül...


End file.
